Escatologia ebraica
Per escatologia ebraica o escatologia giudaica si intende l'insieme di alcuni temi della religione ebraica, concernenti il messianismo giudaico, la vita oltre la vita, e la risurrezione dei morti. La parola escatologia (intesa come "discorso sulla fine"), genericamente, è l'area della teologia e della filosofia che tratta di ipotetici eventi finali nella storia del mondo, del destino ultimo dell'umanità, e dei relativi concetti. Il Messia La parola ebraica Mashiach (o Moshiach) si riferisce alle idee giudaiche attorno alla figura del Messia. Allo stesso modo che la parola italiana Messia, Mashiach significa unto.What is the Jewish Belief About Moshiach?; web-look-up: 03-10-2010. Il Messia giudaico si riferisce a un leader umano, discendente fisicamente dalla stirpe di Re Davide, che governerà e unirà il popolo di IsraeleMegillah 17b-18a, Taanit 8b e che lo condurrà verso l'Era MessianicaSotah 9a di pace globale e universale. In un profondo contrasto fondamentale con il sistema di credenze cristiano, il messia giudaico non viene considerato divino e non corrisponde alla figura di Gesù di Nazaret. Ai tempi biblici il titolo mashiach veniva concesso per persone in un'alta posizione di nobiltà e grandezza. Ad esempio, significa Alto Sacerdote. Nell'Era Talmudica il titolo Mashiach o מלך המשיח, (nella vocalizzazione tiberiense pronunciato ), letteralmente significa "il Re unto", e si riferisce al leader umano e re giudaico che riscatterà Israele nella "Fine dei giorni" e che la condurrà verso un'era messianica di pace e prosperità sia per i vivi che per i morti. Nella Tanakh (Bibbia ebraica) Molte delle requisiti specificati nel test come concernenti il messia, quello che farà, e quello che avverrà durante il suo regno si trovano nel Libro di Isaia, anche se alcuni requisiti vengono menzionati in brani di altri profeti. * Il Sinedrio verrà ristabilito (Isaia 1:26) * Una volta diventato Re, i leader di altre nazioni cercheranno il Mashiach per essere guidati (Isaia 2:4) * L'intero mondo adorerà l'Unico Dio di Israele (Isaia 2:17) * Lui discenderà da Re Davide (Isaia 11:1), attraverso la stirpe di Re Salomone (1 Cron. 22:8–10) * Il Moshiach sarà un uomo di questo mondo, un Giudeo osservante "timorato di Dio" (Isaia 11:2) * La malvagità e la tirannia non potranno resistere di fronte al suo comando (Isaia 11:4) * La conoscenza di D-o riempirà il mondo (Isaia 11:9) * Lui includerà e attrarrà persone di tutte le culture e nazioni (Isaia 11:10) * Tutti gli Israeliti saranno riportati alla loro madrepatria (Isaia 11:12) * La morte sarà vinta per sempre (Isaia 25:8) * Non vi sarà più fame o malattia, e la morte cesserà (Isaia 25:8) * Tutti i morti risorgeranno (Isaia 26:19) * Il popolo giudaico esperimenterà gioia eterna e felicità (Isaia 51:11) * Sarà un messaggero di pace (Isaia 53:7) * Le nazioni riconosceranno i torti che hanno fatto a Israele (Isaiah 52:13–53:5) * I popoli del mondo si rivolgeranno agli Ebrei per ricevere guida spirituale (Zaccaria 8:23) * Le città in rovina d'Israele saranno ripristinate o restaurate (Ezechiele 16:55) * Le armi da guerra saranno distrutte (Ezechiele 39:9) * Il Tempio di Gerusalemme sarà ricostruito (Ezechiele 40) riadempiendo a molti dei mitzvot sospesi * Lui allora renderà perfetto l'intero mondo per servire tutti assieme D-o (Zefania 3:9) * Lui prenderà le terre desolate e le renderà fruttuose in abbondanza (Isaia 51:3, Amos 9:13–15, Ezechiele 36:29–30, Isaia 11:6–9) Nel Talmud Nel Talmud di Babilonia (nel trattato Sanhedrin), si trova una lunga discussione degli eventi che portano al ritorno del Messia, ad esempio: Attraverso la storia dei Giudei gli ebrei hanno confrontato questi passaggi (e altri) con eventi contemporanei alla ricerca dei segni dell'imminente arrivo del Messia, continuando ai tempi odierni. Ad esempio, molti leader del Giudaismo Ortodosso hanno suggerito che la devastazione tra i Giudei segnata dall'Olocausto può rappresentare un segno di speranza per l'imminente arrivo del Messia. Il Talmud racconta molte storie riguardo il futuro Messia, alcune di queste rappresentano famosi rabbini talmudici mentre ricevono apparizioni personali di Elia il Profeta e del Messia. Ad esempio: Nei commentari rabbinici Il rabbino Maimonides (Rabbi Moshe ben Maimon), uno studioso medioevale noto anche come Rambam, scrisse un commentario al trattato Sanhedrin mettendo un risalto un'interpretazione relativamente naturalistica del Messia e togliendo enfasi agli elementi miracolosi. Il suo commentario divenne ampiamente accettato (anche se non universalmente) tra le diramazioni del Giudaismo ortodosso poco mistiche: Avvento dell'Era Messianica Il Talmud commenta: ... Esattamente come il settimo anno è anno sabbatico, così anche il mondo ha mille anni ogni settemila che sono maggese (mushmat); e inoltre è scritto, "Un salmo e un cantico per il giorno di Shabbat" (Ps. 92:1) – significando che quel periodo è tutto quanto Shabbat – e viene anche detto, "Mille anni alla Tua presenza non sono altro che ieri quando è passato" |Rabbi Katina(Ps.90:4) (Sanhedrin 97a) }} Il Midrash commenta: Lo Zohar spiega: Elaborazioni su questo tema sono numerose sia tra i primi che tra i tardi scolastici ebraici, includendo Ramban,Ramban on Genesis (2:3) Isaac Abrabanel,Abarbanel on Genesis 2 Abraham Ibn Ezra,Ramban quoting Ibn Ezra at Leviticus (25:2) Rabbeinu Bachya,Bachya on Genesis 2:3 il Vilna Gaon,Safra D'Tzniusa, Ch. 5 i Lubavitcher Rebbe,Sefer HaSichos 5750:254 Ramchal,Derech Hashem 4:7:2 Aryeh Kaplan,Page 318, The Real Messiah, online access e Rebbetzin Esther Jungreis.'It's Erev Shabbos of the World' - Jewish World - News - Israel National News Giudaismo ortodosso Il credere in un messia, come una persona discendente della stirpe di Re Davide è uno dei principi irrinunciabili della fede nel Giudaismo ortodosso, ed è anche uno dei tredici principi giudaici della fede formulati da Maimonide. Alcune autorità dell'Ebraismo Ortodosso credono che questa era condurrà a eventi soprannaturali che culmineranno nella resurrezione dei morti nella carne. D'altro canto Maimonide, sostiene che gli eventi dell'era messianica non sono specificamente connessi con la risurrezione. Giudaismo conservatore L'Ebraismo conservatore ha insegnamenti diversi e piuttosto vari. Mentre conserva i tradizionali riferimenti ad un redentore personale e recita preghiere per la restaurazione della Stirpe di Davide nella liturgia, gli Ebrei Conservatori sono più portati ad accettare l'idea di un'era messianica: Giudaismo riformato Giudaismo ricostruttivo I giorni del Mashiach "Il Mondo a Venire" Bibbia ebraica Visione talmudica Visione medioevale rabbinica Giudaismo ortodosso Giudaismo conservativo Riforma e Giudaismo ricostruttivo Reincarnazione Note Bibliografia *Sanders, E.P. "Paul and Palestinian Judaism". Fortress Press. (Christian perspective on Judaism) *Wright, N.T. "The New Testament and the People of God". Fortress Press: 1992. (Christian perspective on Judaism) * Yitzchak Blau "Body and Soul: Tehiyyat ha-Metim and Gilgulim in Medieval and Modern Philosophy", The Torah U-Madda Journal, Volume 10, 2001 (Modern Orthodox perspective) Voci correlate * 5240 * Anno 6000 dell'ebraismo * Filosofia ebraica Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Ebraismo Categoria:Escatologia Categoria:Retroterra culturale di Nostradamus